


now she going both ways

by harperuth



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Exhibitionism, Genderplay, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Humiliation, Roleplay, Skirts, like fake public tho there isn't anyone actually there, weird marrieds being WEIRD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:07:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27844996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harperuth/pseuds/harperuth
Summary: Rewind’s optics brightened and he pushed off the door. “You ready?”Chromedome nodded and stood, the fabric of the skirt falling down just enough to cover his hips and the tops of his thighs. “Yeah, I’m— Yeah.”Rewind turned on his camera, activated the holocube, and put it on the floor, their hab disappearing as a new image flickered into place. The public transport was crowded, with just enough hard light coded in to make it feel that way to.
Relationships: Chromedome/Rewind (Transformers)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 39





	now she going both ways

**Author's Note:**

  * For [auto_thots (towards_morning)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/towards_morning/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Your pretty girl, when you want it](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25988524) by [towards_morning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/towards_morning/pseuds/towards_morning). 



> this is absolutely because of, inspired by, and for james. thanks bud. i'm almost mad at you.
> 
> title from 'gomf' by DVBBS

Rewind leaned back against the door of their hab and crossed his arms. “It’s kinda cute, ya know. I can see the appeal. What’s it feel like?”

Chromedome fidgeted where he sat at the edge of their berth. “It’s...weird.”

“Well, yeah.” Rewind snorted. “You’re pretty weird, Domey.”

“Rewind.” Chromedome fidgeted some more, his thighs pressing together, trapping some of the draped fabric between them. Rewind wanted to know if it was touching his valve mesh. He cycled his intake. 

“I wouldn’t have you any other way.” Rewind’s optics brightened and he pushed off the door. “You ready?”

Chromedome nodded and stood, the fabric of the skirt falling down just enough to cover his hips and the tops of his thighs. “Yeah, I’m— Yeah.”

Rewind turned on his camera, activated the holocube, and put it on the floor, their hab disappearing as a new image flickered into place. The public transport was crowded, with just enough hard light coded in to make it _feel_ that way to. Also, to give Chromedome something to hold on to. 

He did just that, standing under one of the servo-holds that those types of cars used to have and hanging on. Rewind watched him through the gaps of other passengers, catching flashes of orange and white through a sea of others. 

The skirt was white. If not for the swaying movement of it, it could be confused for just a continuation of Chromedome’s abdomen. They’d even managed to cut little holes in the sides so his handles poked out. Swerve said that humans called some holes in their clothing _peek-a-boos_ , which was kind of cute. Even cuter was how flustered it made Chromedome.

Rewind gave him another klik before sliding around other passengers, making his way down the car until he was right behind him. Chromedome shifted his weight from pede to pede, and Rewind could see the tension in his back, how badly he wanted to look back.

He didn’t. 

Rewind hummed and turned the toy magnetized to his node on. 

Chromedome didn’t gasp or jump, just going very still. His pedes shuffled out just a little bit after a moment, widening his stance and keeping himself upright. Perfect for what they needed.

Rewind ran his aborted transformation sequence, just enough to fold his shoulder pauldrons away. It made him just narrow enough to sway forward with the movement of the transport, lean forward and put himself between Chromedome’s knees. He locked his vents and made sure he was steady, not wanting to brush against or blow air on his plating, give himself away.

Rewind turned his helm, and camera up.

Chromedome’s panel was off, valve and node exposed to the air under his skirt. It was cute, watching the calipers cycle over and over, mesh flexing with their movement. His node twitched under the buzzing assault of the toy. Rewind carefully turned his helm this way and that, catching the sight from several angles; zooming in on his node and it’s bright blinking, pulling back to put the skirt and the blurry view of passengers under it as the backdrop to his valve getting steadily damper, getting as close as he dared, the dampening effect of the skirt making his biolights a little fuzzy.

Rewind recorded to his spark’s content until he was satisfied, then pulled back, brushing deliberately against Chromedome’s inner thigh. Chromedome startled, looking behind him. Rewind’s visor twinkled. “Sorry, sweetheart. Lost my balance for a second there.”

“I, um, it’s okay.” Chromedome stammered, sliding his pedes back together. 

Rewind nodded and looked away, keeping Chromedome at the edge of his frame. Chromedome looked back to the front, but his plating kept jittering. It was fine, Rewind was patient. He hummed a nonsensical tune from a music disc he’d found in a bombed out hab in Vos and waited. 

Chromedome finally relaxed somewhere around the fourth song Rewind ran through. His pedes stayed together. That was okay. This was Chromedome’s show, Rewind had given him _some_ choices for his.

Rewind turned the intensity of the toy up one click.

Chromedome’s vents picked up speed, but his fans stayed off. Rewind murmured, just loud enough for him to hear, “Good.”

Rewind focused back on the holocube, enacting the next part of the program. The fake transport pulled to a stop, the doors opening to admit more passengers. Everything grew that much more crowded, mechs pressing in on them from all sides. Rewind stepped forward, brushing against Chromedome’s legs with every jostle of the crowd, every movement of the transport.

“Sorry, again.” Rewind laughed a little. “Crowded today.”

“Yes.” Chromedome agreed. This close Rewind could see the minute shivers under his plating. Gorgeous.

“Where are you headed?” Rewind kept his tone conversational, but his digits carefully rested on the back of Chromedome’s knee joint. 

“I, um, just—” Chromedome’s intake cycled. Rewind kept his camera trained on his digits, sliding them up Chromedome’s thigh every time the transport swayed or the crowd jostled. “I like riding. Sometimes.”

“I like a girl with riding experience.” Rewind said, tone still flat. A little uninterested. His digits brushed the edge of the skirt. He could feel Chromedome shaking. He sent a command to the holocube and the transport jostled particularly hard, throwing Chromedome a little to the side. Rewind pushed his servo up at the same time, digits skating across Chromedome’s valve. 

Chromedome locked up, vents coming quickly. “Primus.”

“Well.” Rewind shuffled forward, pressing his frame against Chromedome’s leg and rubbing his digits more firmly against his valve mesh. “What do we have here?”

“I-I-” Chromedome’s helm dropped down, every inch of him embarrassed. Or, would be, if not for how his hips pushed back into Rewind’s servo.

“Naughty girl.” Rewind scolded. “Panel open in public like this.”

“Please, sir, I—”

Rewind circled his valve, pinching some of his mesh only for it to slide right out of his grip. “So _wet_. Do you like being a naughty girl?”

Chromedome shook so hard that for a moment Rewind almost mistook it for an overload. But his Domey had better control than that. He whispered. “I do, sir.”

Rewind slid two digits into his valve. It opened him enough that fluid started to track down past Rewind’s servo, slicking the plating around his mesh. “I can tell. Letting some stranger stuff you full in the middle of a crowded transport like this.”

Chromedome’s hips rolled in aborted hitches, trying to ride Rewind’s digits. Rewind zoomed out, getting a wide enough shot to see that movement for a klik. He brought his free servo up and stroked his skirt covered aft. “Can I see, sweetheart?”

Chromedome tilted his hips back and Rewind lifted the skirt just enough to expose his digits moving in his valve. The trailing drop of the skirt framed it beautifully, a canopy keeping it between the two of them. He pulled his digits out and patted Chromedome’s valve mesh. “What a pretty pussy.”

Chromedome’s vents picked up again and Rewind knew that he was one push away from his fans spinning on. Not just yet. He kept quiet and recorded several kliks of it, zooming in to focus on the movement of his digits, Chromedome’s valve, before zooming out again to get the crowd of the transport in the background. Rewind dropped the skirt and pulled his digits out. “Such a naughty, pretty girl.”

He said the words in the same nanoklik that he pushed the toy up another setting. Chromedome’s fans kicked on. Rewind enacted the next step of the program: everyone in their immediate vicinity turned to look at Chromedome, as if his fans had caught their attention.

He made a picture. Rewind set a camera he’d set up in the corner of their hab to record the wide shot, feeding into Rewind’s HUD. Chromedome shook uncontrollably, charged enough that arcs of static light jumped in the spaces between plating. The skirt did little to hide the trail of lubricant slicking down his thighs, and as Rewind watched the feed a splash of lubricant dropped to land on the ground between his pedes.

“Mm.” Rewind tilted his helm. “I think these nice mechs want a show.”

Chromedome’s fans spun even faster. “I— They— What?”

“Put your servos on the window.” Rewind let his tone fall back into bored, disaffected. “Show everyone what a naughty pussy looks like.”

Chromedome’s helm hung, and Rewind could practically _feel_ the shame radiating off of him. He waited a klik before shuffling to the side, lifting his servos to press flat against the window. Rewind hummed. “Spread your legs now, sweetheart. I know you must be pretty good at that.”

Chromedome’s shaking had worked its way up to full jitters now, random bits of his armor flaring up before slicking back down again. Rewind paused to record it. He really, _really_ loved him like this. 

His legs spread. Rewind tapped the back of his thigh, just under the skirt. “Such an obedient, naughty girl. Now, let’s see that pussy.”

Rewind flipped the skirt up to lay on Chromedome’s back, revealing his valve to the harsh light of the transport. “So _wet_.”

Lubricant steadily drooled from his valve, pushed by constantly cycling calipers. He was right on the edge. Rewind stepped back to get the full frame, Chromedome bent over with his valve out, everyone watching him with programmed indifference.

Another bead of lubricant hit the floor.

“Wet and ready.” Rewind stepped back to him again, pushing four digits into Chromedome’s valve, watching him struggle to hang on. “Look at how well you take all my digits. I bet you could take everyone on this transport, one after the other, and still beg for more. Naughty girls are so hard to satisfy.”

Rewind nudged the toy up another level, pumping his digits in and out of Chromedome’s valve, angling them for that particular set of nodes that Chromedome loved and hated with equal measure. Rewind just loved them. “Not that they’d wanna fuck you. Everyone knows that naughty girls are _nasty_ girls, and shouldn’t be touched.”

Rewind pinged him the code for permission, pushing the toy to its highest setting and pressing _hard_ at Chromedome’s node set. 

He pulled his digits out just as he felt Chromedome’s frame snap with overload, lubricant pattering out after them, all over his thighs, pedes, and the floor of the transport. He stepped quickly to the side, making sure the mounted camera had full view of Chromedome shaking and leaking his overload. Rewind hummed and zoomed in on his valve, the desperate clenching of his calipers visible with the movement of his mesh.

Chromedome finally collapsed, landing in the puddle of his own lubricant, skirt fluttering back down to cover his aft. Rewind circled him, recording the slow spread of his puddle, the places where the skirt touched it and took on a pinkish tinge, soaking it up. He stopped in front of Chromedome, fitting two slippery digits under his chin and lifting his helm. “What a mess. Messy, nasty, naughty girl. Look at the mess your dirty pussy made.”

“Sorry, sorry.” Chromedome slurred, words sliding together and vocalizer staticked. “Sorry, didn’ mean to.”

“No.” Rewind kept his visor locked on Chromedome’s. “Messy girls never mean to. That’s just how they are.”

Chromedome’s visor dimmed. Rewind could hear the myriad of ways he was blaming himself for anything. Everything. He hummed, waiting for Chromedome’s attention to lock back on to him. Once it had, he let his own optics brighten. “It’s okay. I love naughty girls just the way they are.”

Chromedome slumped his weight entirely on Rewind and shook. Rewind pulled him close, running a servo down his back. “Shh, shh, Domey, I got you. It’s okay.”

“Yeah.” Chromedome managed, but his shakes didn’t abate. Rewind sent the command to shut down to the holocube, and the transport melted away to just their hab. He turned the toy off. Chromedome shuddered. 

Rewind pressed his mouthplate to the top of his helm. “You were perfect Domey, you’re gonna love this one. Come on, let’s clean up and watch it back. I got some really great upskirt shots.”

Chromedome’s shaking finally petered out and he pulled back, something shy lurking in his visor. “Not too weird?”

Rewind leaned forward and pressed their mouthplates together. “Nah. Just weird enough.”

**Author's Note:**

> i couldn't work out how to work the phrase "chrome plated pussy" in this fic, but please know it's there in spirit. i talk about robot nasties on twitter [@robopunkcfb](https://twitter.com/robopunkcfb)


End file.
